1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tilting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as TV sets and monitors, employing LCD, PDP, LED technology, etc., provide the benefit of allowing efficient use of small spaces, and are fast replacing Braun tube TV's and monitors. The increase in demand for such flat panel displays is expected to continue into the future. However, due to the thin thicknesses of these flat panel displays, it is difficult to have a flat panel display stand by itself, and thus mounting devices are being developed which allow flat panel displays to be mounted on walls.
The conventional mounting device, however, simply affixes the display onto the wall, so that when a user changes one's position, the optimal viewing angle cannot be maintained.
Also, when automatically tilting a mass, e.g. a display, an appropriate power source is required according to the weight of the mass. For a large display, the weight of which can be over 40 kg, a large capacity power source may be required for tilting the display, which can impose additional space limitations and increase cost.